The Phantom Arc
by Artistic Ane-san
Summary: The Phantom Lord Arc, or Lucy's story, through the eyes of Jeanne de Vajell. Rated T for paranoid author's language.


_The following text is a fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned, except Jeanne and her family. Flames, comments, and critiques are accepted, but I should warn you, Erza won't be happy if you make me cry. Contains spoilers about the Phantom Lord Arc, or as I call it, Lucy's story. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

It took me three days to finally enter the guild, because it was three days later when Laxus left for his own work. But nothing special happened then. I couldn't even find a job. But the next day, I walked to the guild

...and found it trashed.

WWW

We were all congregating in the basement, but none of us could find the motivation to work. Instead, we all moped and grumbled about Phantom Lord. And that's how Erza and her team found us four days later.

Natsu, of course, wanted to go off immediately and whoop their butts, but Master would have none of it. After all, fighting between guilds was forbidden. I understood Natsu's anger, though. This guild was like home to many of the members. Even I was furious at Phantom Lord, but mostly, I was angry at myself.

_'Was there anything I could do? I should be able to do more than hide in the shadows!'_

We spent the rest of the day like that, and when we left, Master suggested we go in groups. Safety in numbers, and all that. Macao and Wakaba were kind enough to walk me part of the way, and when we separated, I concealed myself for the rest of the walk.

When I reached the apartment Rita and I bought (yes, bought; we pool everything we can in our bimonthly payments) at South Gate Park, I undid my magic as I opened the door. Rita was waiting for me inside with a huge, bone-crushing, 'reassuring-I'm-still-alive' hug.

"It's okay, Rita-chan, it's fine," I said soothingly. "Phantom Lord will have nothing to gain by attacking us again."

"What did they gain _this_ time?" my terrified sister countered.

I didn't have anything to say to that, so I just gently pried her off of me, then walked over to our front window. I looked out at the park for a bit, and shut the blinds.

WWW

The next morning, Rita and I woke up early after a fitful sleep.

"I'm going with you to the guild," she announced. "I don't have work the next few days, and I'm tired of doing nothing but worry for you, while you mope around at your bar."

I smiled, and gave her a big hug; I knew what it meant for her to be around strangers, especially a large group of them, and really appreciated what she was doing.

When I opened the front door, the sun was just coming up. It seemed like it would be a beautiful day. There were few clouds scattering the sky, painted brilliant pinks and oranges by the rising sun. Birds were singing their morning praises. There was the gentlest, slightest hint of a breeze in the cool air.

And Rita and I were standing on our front porch, frozen in horror.

Pinned to the tree in front of our house with metal bands, battered, bruised, and broken, was the Shadow Gear Team: Levy, Jet, and Droy.

Rita clutched at my arm, her face frozen in a silent scream. I had to _do_ _something!_ I ran to the guild, dragging Rita behind me. I had to find him fast!

_'Please be there, please be there, please be there!'_

When I reached my destination, I pulled Rita through the doors, screaming, "Master! Master!"

He appeared quickly on the landing. "Jeanne, what happened?"

He was worried, very worried. Rightly so, I suppose, since I never screamed bloody murder for him before. Tears started pouring down my face as the reality of what had happened really sunk in.

"They're- they're," I sobbed, "they're just _hanging _there! They've been tortured, and the _bastard_ left them _hanging there!_"

Rita's knees gave way, and she fell to the floor, still clutching my arm. "Oh gods, oh gods!" she cried softly.

"Show me," Master Makarov commanded, appearing in front of us in his white coat and holding his staff.

I nodded, and pulled Rita off the floor. "Come on, Marguerite, we have to hurry." She blinked at the use of her full name, understanding the severity of the situation. We had to get them down.

I started running back to the park, Rita stumbling behind me and struggling to keep up. But Master stayed beside me easily with no effort.

"We just opened our door, and they were there, right in front of us, I had to do something, they look so hurt, Phantom's mark was on her, and oh god! what if they're _dead?!_"

Master sent me a sharp glance, Rita gasped loudly behind me, and I shut up, running even faster.

When we reached South Gate Park, there was already a large group of people there. Rita and I stayed at the edge of the grass while Master slowly walked toward the tree where three of his children were left for dead.

"Destroying our pub is one thing," he started quietly, though his voice still carried to us, "but no parent can remain quiet after seeing his children's blood!" His staff was reduced to splinters. "This means war!"

WWW

We all marched to the large guild in Oak Town with furious determination. No one stopped Natsu as he ran ahead and blew the doors away.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Master yelled to Phantom Lord, and we all charged in.

I pulled out my crossbow, and started shooting magic bolts, feeling a grim satisfaction each time someone went down because of me. I watched the Master grow huge and he brought down his hand, crushing many members against the floor.

"You dared to hurt this monster's children! Do not dare to think that human laws will save you!"

"You're wide open!" a voice cried.

Next thing I knew, a blunt object hit me on the side of my head, smashing the leg of my glasses to my skull.

_'Well, that's gonna leave a dent.'_

I turned around, and saw a rather short man wielding a club. I didn't even think. I brought my crossbow up, and shot him in the wrist. He clutched at the wound, dropping his club. I ran up to him and jump kicked him in the face, effectively breaking his nose and knocking him down. Bringing my hand up to my head, I felt something warm and sticky.

"Great," I muttered. _'I refuse to be a burden! I will do my fair share of fighting, and if this is the way I die, I'm taking as many Phantom Jerks as I can with me!'_

Bringing myself to focus, I backed up to the wall, and started shooting as best as I could. Someone thought they could sneak up on Cana, and I got him in the shoulder. Gray was becoming over powered with seven guys surrounding him, so I shot three of them in the kneecaps. Suddenly, an iron pole started coming my way, destroying the wall. I couldn't get out of the way in time; it hit me in the side, and sent me flying back into the thick of things. I fell on my face. My vision was blurry and my breathing painful. Not good. I looked up at the source of destruction.

It was a man with long shaggy black hair, and piercings all over his face. He was wearing a long black sleeveless coat and baggy white pants, and right now was battling Elfman. I knew of him; this was Gajeel, the Iron-Dragon Slayer. This was the man who tortured Levy, Jet, and Droy. Pure fury took over. I aimed my crossbow at his face.

"This is for Team Shadow Gear," I muttered, and I squeezed the trigger.

Nothing happened. Normally, the limbs would bend back as the retention string pulled towards me, a bolt of concentrated magic power appearing in the deck.

_'Really? Not enough magic power?' _I felt like crying. I really was so useless!

"Jeanne!" a voice called out. I looked up. Gray was running towards me. "Are you okay?"

I looked at the hand he held out to me, then I looked around at the battle still happening. Everyone was still fighting, still had plenty of magic power. Natsu was fighting Gajeel now. "I'll live," I gasped. It really did hurt to breathe. I took his hand and accepted his help.

"Thanks, by the way, for the help," he said, sending an Ice Lance behind me.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for."

I was not going to be left behind! I stood straight, clutching my left side, and swinging my crossbow. Even if it won't fire anymore, I can still use it as a weapon!

"Oi, Jeanne!" Gray worriedly called out. "Are you out of magic power?"

"Not completely, just not enough to fire this. But I can still fight close range!" I was holding it by the deck, and I smashed the stock against the back of a Phantom Jerk's head.

"Jeanne, you're seriously hurt, maybe you should wait it out."

I brought fiery eyes of anger to his face. "I am still a Fairy Tail mage!" I cried. "Are you asking me to stand at the side lines while my nakama are fighting? I will not stand behind others who are willing to give their lives for people they love! I am not as cowardly as that!" Crap, tears were spilling out of my eyes. I was _not_ that weak! I refused to be! Venting my anger, I kicked a guy between the legs and brought my crossbow to his jaw.

Gray seemed to be shocked. Like he was remembering something he'd rather not. Wait. _'That's right, that's what happened with his mentor. Baka Jeanne! He doesn't need to be reminded of that!'_

Gray smirked. "Sorry, Jeanne. Yeah, you fight it out to your heart's content. Let's give these assholes what's coming to them!" And he went off, shooting Ice Magic at multiple enemies.

Yes, I was still a member of Fairy Tail, and damn proud of it. I was going to get through this, and celebrate with the rest of my nakama with Fairy Tail-style party afterwards.

"Conceal Magic: Flash Gone!" I disappeared with a blinding flash, and started attacking enemies from behind, invisible. Cowardly, maybe, but I will use what I can.

Suddenly, something fell from the rafters, creating a crater in the stone floor.

"Master!" Erza cried.

_'Master? But there was no magical presence there! What happened?'_

"Hear that? We can beat 'em!"

"Get 'em!"

The members of Phantom Lord seemed to gain strength at seeing our fallen Master, and started attacking with new gusto.

"Retreat!" came the cry. "Return to the guild!"

We all looked at the owner of the voice.

"Erza? What are you saying?"

"We can still fight!"

"No, not without out Master! Retreat, that's an order!"

Many of us started to run. I was about to as well, when I saw Natsu turn to Gajeel, who was still hanging in the rafters, with a scared look on his face.

"What?" he cried.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked.

Natsu looked terrifying. He was furious. "Gajeel!"

"Let's settle this some other time, Salamander!" the iron slayer taunted. And he disappeared, along with the large man behind him.

"Lucy's been captured!"

Suddenly, it clicked. That was their goal all along. Drawing us out, either leaving Lucy in Magnolia, or bringing her here to them. Either way, they'd get the heir to the Heartfilia Consign. They must have found out who she was! Question was, were they hired to kidnap her, or is this their own doing?

I reappeared. I was out of magical power. I was about to collapse when someone caught me.

"Jeanne, get a hold of yourself!"

"Loke," I said weakly. "Lucy's been captured."

"What?" Loke looked shocked.

_'Now why the hell did I say that? To him of all people?! Dammit, Jeanne, is this the day where you say the wrong things to everyone?'_

"Why tell me this?" he muttered. "Natsu looks like he'll take care of it."

I turned around. Natsu had grabbed a Phantom Jerk and was dragging him out the door.

"I thought you should know. I know what you are, after all."

I barely registered his shocked face before I blacked out.


End file.
